


Levi and Eren's Romantic Mishaps

by ButWhyDoILikeThis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhyDoILikeThis/pseuds/ButWhyDoILikeThis
Summary: heh





	Levi and Eren's Romantic Mishaps

Levi Is Killed by His Love  
oh yeah baby gj very gj” lEvi said om G u like?!?! exctieldy whisper shouted Aeron. “Yaeh boiii!” said Levi “Look @ that sweet ass…cleaning supplies” yelled LeVi major plot tiwst bro amhirite laydees? Amywayz…  
Live grabbed th windex bottle eRen hda shoved up his poop genaretor 3000 updated an downed it cuz eh tots wana b one wi his love and then he deid cuz u cnat do tht no siree  
And ereb cryed ugly sherk tears and fcuked the daed body cuz he wsa more itno tht booooty then a goose wit blsckmail and also hell yea abss. And ereen never stoped fuqing the body nd died of edhydraye shun an shit  
TEH END MUTHAFUXAZZ


End file.
